


Ocean Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Abby's feet start moving the moment she sees him go under.





	

Abby's feet start moving the moment she sees him go under.

Nigel glances up from his book and watches, startled by her sudden departure. He watches unsurely as she kicks up sand as she runs, hastily, towards the water. At first he seems confused by this. Earlier she'd told him she wasn't much interested in swimming today, that she was only there to relax and bathe in the sun's rays. He'd agreed with her, complaining that his legs were too sore from gym, and they'd settled down in their beach chairs to read their novels while the others went off to do whatever it was they wanted to do.

Kuki somehow managed to harangue Hoagie and Wally into building a sandcastle with her, threatening to be angry with them forever if they didn't. Initially they shrugged off her words, claiming they wanted to hit the waves instead, but then agreed once the tears brimmed her eyes. They spent a good forty minutes or so designing a castle fit for a princess and it was clearly evident that the boys had enjoyed every moment of it. Once they completed their sculpting, Hoagie and Wally disappeared into the water. They splashed and pushed one another and shouted gleefully as they hopped waves, boogie boarding to shore. Wally had once been afraid of the ocean. He hadn't learned to swim properly until the summer prior and, though he could keep himself afloat, his skills were significantly lacking. Still, he had grown comfortable enough during their previous visits to not hold himself back from having some fun. He tried not to venture out too far, especially considering he was still the shortest of the group (something he was hopeful would change soon, considering he'd grown at least an inch since winter), but did his best to keep up with his friend as they ventured out into the blue. They spent what felt like an eternity there, and Nigel couldn't remember them ever coming back.

Perplexed, Nigel takes a quick survey of those around him. Kuki's to his right some yards down. She's close enough for him to see her smiling as she snaps a photo of herself, dazzling in her pink one piece suit. He glances to his left and doesn't find anyone else he knows. All he sees is Abby's empty chair, her book lying beside it, pages blowing in the wind. Alarmed, he returns his attention to her, observing the way she cups her mouth and shouts something. Their camp is far enough away from the shoreline (Kuki had made sure of this, not wanting to risk the tide taking her castles) to make it hard to hear, especially with the chatter of the other beachgoers around them. It's unbearably hot and it seems that everyone's decided to visit the beach today. A seven year old shouts something about a frisbee and Nigel squints behind his sunglasses. He follows Abby with his eyes and spots Hoagie waist deep in the water nearby, looking frantic. Nigel absentmindedly marks the page he's on and sets the book down beside him, sitting up. His confusion quickly shifts to concern as Abby stumbles into the water with determination, still clad in her jean shorts. It isn't until he spots a familiar head of yellow resurface that he's up, heart sinking dangerously into his gut.

"Oh my god. Wally!"

The blond in question releases a frightened yelp and pushes a hand through the air, then disappears beneath the surface once more. The water consuming him is deep and dark, the current strong. Somehow, it seems, he's been pulled out too far. A wave crashes and Nigel, as he runs to join his friends in the water, waits with bated breath to see Wally's face breach. It takes a moment too long but he reemerges nonetheless, expression one of poorly constrained terror. He coughs and struggles to stay afloat, trying to remember everything he learned about how not to drown and finding that he suddenly remembers very little. He does his best to remain calm, knowing that panic will only makes things worse in this situation, but it's difficult. He sucks in a ragged breath and attempts to swim against the current, but it fights him, and he gets nowhere closer to shore than he was a minute prior. His eyes scream "help" as he continues, tiredly, to bring himself to the safety of the shoreline; but to no avail. He's got very little fighting chance against water this rough, with such a windswept ocean, and he knows it. This time when he goes under again, he mistakenly swallows a mouthful. The taste is bitter against his tongue and his eyes sting with salt.

Nigel reaches the water just as Abby's in to her stomach. Hoagie evidently is only capable of panic.

"Hang on, Wals," she tells him, consolingly. "Abby's coming!"

He seems to hear this, because despite the fact that he is potentially so close to drowning, he manages to raise his right hand into the air and flash her a thumbs up. It's gone just as quick as it appears, but they all see it. They know this is his way of telling them "I'm really scared and I really need you but I'm also trying not to show you how freaked out about this I am". Nigel is relieved to see the display, even if it is forced. He takes it as a sign that his friend is still lucid enough to lighten the situation, no matter how serious it is. Still, he feels his heart racing wildly in his chest and wonders if Abby can hear it. He turns back to find a lifeguard tower but finds only one, empty. With a curse, he returns his focus to the water and follows Abby in, wanting to help in any way that he can.

The water is brutal. The waves come one by one, sometimes two by two. It's a struggle to get past them, to reach Wally. They can see the exhaustion growing within him as he fumbles frantically, wanting nothing more than to just keep his nose above water until help can be reached. The water burns his eyes and his lungs and makes it hard to see, or breathe. Nigel demands to know what happened.

"I don't know," is the unfortunate answer he gets. "It all happened so fast! One minute everything was fine, we were having fun. The next minute, he was gone!" Hoagie's expression is one of such pure horror that Nigel wonders for a second if he's more frightened than Wally is. "I tried to help him but I couldn't reach him. The current was too strong! It kept pulling him farther from me. I couldn't get past! The water changed so fast. I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do."

"It's alright," Nigel consoles, turning to break the impact of the incoming wave. "It's not your fault. Let's just get him out."

This proves to be no easy task. Abby, ahead of the others, manages to push past the onslaught of waves and closes in on the struggling Australian. However, her feet no longer touch the sea floor, and for a moment she herself struggles to maintain control. A hint of panic strikes her but she pushes onwards, not hesitating for even a second to swim into the deeper blue, knowing that time now is of the essence. Nigel falters slightly, concerned with the danger she's put herself in but admiring her for it nonetheless. If there's one thing that the young Lincoln would do, it's put the safety of others above her own.

"Careful, Abby! You don't wanna get swept out too!"

She grunts in response and takes a mouthful of sea water. She spits it out and carries onward, finding herself only a few feet away from her friend. Wally sputters and sinks but forces his head above the waterline for what must be the hundredth time. His limbs burn just as badly as his eyes do, the muscles strained and overworked. He knows it's only been a few minutes of this but it feels like it's been an eternity. A strangled cry escapes him before he dips below the surface once more, this time unsure that he's physically capable of meeting the blue of the sky again. His brain wants him to push on but his body has no choice but to give out. The exhaustion and the shock are too much. Abby realizes it's now or never and lunges forward, reaching for him. Her first attempt is a failure, but she pushes forward and reaches beneath the water, succeeding in grasping an arm. With all her strength, she heaves until his lips meet the chill of the air and he's gasping for oxygen.

"Hey, you're alright. You're cool. Just breathe. Abby's here now, she's got you."

His fingers wind tightly around the width of her wrist as he coughs, trying to rid his lungs of the liquid within them. Abby gives him a short moment to catch his breath and calm, to assure him that he's in safe hands with her. He seems to not register that she's spoken to him but obviously knows that she's his only hope.

He tells her apologetically, "I can't".

Abby sighs and does her best to turn against the water, positioning him so that he's beside her and she's holding him by the chest. The added weight only makes it harder for her to fight against the current but it doesn't stop her. Nigel and Hoagie are within a few yards reach, she can see them waiting and yelling, all she has to do is just get to them. She tries but it's slow going, Wally threatening to anchor them both to the ocean floor. He gives a weak kick and does what he can to paddle, to help, but it's clear his body isn't working the way it should. Another cough leaves him, heavy and thick. He's swallowed too much.

"Easy," she says, worriedly, moving furiously within the water.

He surprises her by speaking. "I can't," he repeats. "I'm sorry. I'm tired..."

Despite everything, she shakes her head and shushes him. "Shhh, don't talk. It's fine. You're good, you're good. Abby's with you now and she ain't gonna let anything happen to you. You got that? We're almost there, just a little farther now. Abby promises. All you gotta do is breathe and relax and stay with her. You're doing perfect, just a bit more. We're almost done here."

Either he's comforted by her words or has lost the ability to speak because he says nothing in return. Abby isn't sure how to take this silence. She can feel his heart beat behind his ribs and it's frenzied, his breathing erratic. He's alive, thankfully, is what she gathers from this. But she isn't satisfied and the concern won't leave her until she knows he's safe on dry land. All she can think about is getting him out of the dangerous water before it claims them both. It's a battle, especially when they're struck by a wave, and for a split second she almost loses her grip on him. Luckily she manages to keep him within reach, and before she knows it her toes are touching the sand bed. It's at this moment that Hoagie and Nigel appear and she breathes out a sigh of thanks and relief.

"Abby!" Nigel cries, rushing forward.

"Take him," is all she says, maneuvering the blond so that he's in front of her. "Get him out."

Hoagie and Nigel do as told, taking the exhausted boy and relieving Abby's arms. They observe her for a moment, concern for her evident in their expressions, but she gives them a look that assures them she's fine and not to worry. They understand. Tiredly, the four begin their journey back to shore. Hoagie and Nigel each grab one of Wally's arms and begin to carefully guide him towards dry land. "Don't worry, Wally," Hoagie pleads. "You're safe now."

The water level decreases, making it easier to walk, but still the beaten Australian stumbles. They're only up to their shins when, like a dead weight, he falls to his knees. His friends struggle to hold him, nearly being brought down with him. He coughs once and then twice and has trouble catching his breath. He wants to get up and pretend that he's okay, wants to be able to shrug the entire situation off and act like he isn't embarrassed, but can do very little besides choke. Nigel and Hoagie combine their strength to lift and drag him the remainder of the way, setting him down on his bottom when they finally reach the shore and releasing his arms. Wally's back hits the sand immediately.

They're met with a small crowd, a few voices.

"Oh my god."

"Is he okay?" a man asks, eying the rescued boy. "Do you want me to call 911?"

Wally grimaces painfully and folds his arm over his face, effectively hiding his eyes. His breaths are labored and messy but everyone takes this as a good sign regardless, knowing that if Abby had waited just a few seconds longer to pull him out, he likely would not be breathing at all. Nigel kneels down beside him and sees that he's shaking. He places a gentle hand over Wally's shoulder and exhales, glad to know that they've gotten through the worst part of it, though still tense and unsure about how to proceed. It's still too soon to tell how or if Wally's condition will change, and Nigel really doesn't want to take a chance on waiting.

"Maybe we should get an ambula-"

He's cut off by the one lying in the sand. The voice is not strong but it is forceful. "No."

The reply earns surprised expressions. It startles Nigel, who furrows his brows, flashing the boy a puzzled look. Hoagie joins him on the other side, salt water dripping from his hair and lips pulled back into a thin frown. For a quick moment their eyes meet. Abby peers over his shoulder and places a hand there, breathing heavily. She has the decency to offer a nod. Nigel takes this as a sign to try again. "But, Wally," he starts, but is once again interrupted.

" _No_. I don't...want one..." is all the blond says. "I'm fine."

Nigel understands the refusal, at least from his friend's point of view, but has to insist anyway. "Wally, I really think you should get checked out, just to be on the safe side. You almost drowned and you're obviously shaken up. We can call an ambulance and, the paramedics, they can get here really soon and just make sure that everything's okay, and that there's nothing to worry about. They can give you some oxygen. Just to be safe. It'll be fine. We just want to make sure."

This time, the response they get is weaker. Wally chokes back a sob and, despite his eyes being covered, they can tell that he's crying.

Wally opens his mouth and his voice cracks. "I don't want to."

They take this as enough, at least for now. They know there isn't much use in fighting him over something like this. The last thing they want to do is upset him further, considering he's already been rattled to the point of tears. He's talking, he's breathing, he's on dry land. Despite their obvious apprehension, they decide to allow him a moment to recover on his own. The entire ordeal has taken its toll on him, physically and mentally, and has left him tired and weak. Abby, realizing that the stress of being watched by so many curious eyes in this sensitive time is only making things worse, steps out and motions for everyone to leave.

"Okay, people. Let's just give him a minute, huh? Give him some space."

Nigel assures the man who offered to help, "Thanks, but I think he'll be fine. We can take it from here."

There is a moment of resistance but the man, and the others, eventually turn away, whispering among themselves. A few cast their eyes back as they walk, too interested and concerned to look away. Annoyed but relieved that they've got some peace and quiet, Abby turns and surveys the scene before her. Hoagie and Nigel are on the ground, on either side of their shaken friend. Wally does his best to regain composure but seemingly has trouble doing so. Abby, with a frown, leans over so that she's hovering carefully over his head.

"Wally?"

There is no immediate answer. He sucks in a breath.

She says again, "Wally. It's fine. We ain't going to call nobody yet so don't worry about it, alright? You fine with us." Once more, she receives little answer. She sees Hoagie and Nigel exchange worried glances but doesn't find herself discouraged. She understands that their friend just needs a moment to himself, to not feel so attacked. She wants to let him have that time and space he needs, but a bigger part of her knows that she can't give that to him until she's certain that he's going to be okay, at least temporarily. "Like Abby told you, everything's fine. Just try to relax 'cause you're with us now and ain't nothin' bad gonna happen again. You hear that?"

He sniffles.

"Come on, Wals. Give us something. You gotta give us something so that we know you're cool."

It takes a moment longer but he lowers his arm, blinking up at them. The sun catches his eyes and he shuts them, painfully, shielding them. They still sting.

"I'm cool," he tells them. "I'm cool. I'm just...tired..."

It's understandable that he is. Nigel gives his shoulder a comforting pat and releases a sigh, content to know that his friend is now safe. Abby straightens her back and stands upright, taking a brief look around and noting that most people have lost interest in the scene. She's thankful for that. As much as she appreciated their attempts at helping, she knows that a group of strangers watching and ogling had only made Wally feel more overwhelmed. He seems to be calming himself considerably now, and she has hopes that he will soon recover fully and well. He isn't one to let things take him down.

"I'm so glad you're okay, dude," Hoagie tells him. "I got real worried there for a second."

Nigel nods. "We all did. But thankfully you're safe now and that's all that really matters. Just try to rest and take your time." He motions towards camp and Hoagie heads off in the direction of it, disappearing within the crowd. He grabs a towel and a water bottle and Nigel and Abby see him returning a moment later. "Just focus on your breathing, okay? In and out."

"I know how to breathe," is Wally's heated response.

Nigel almost laughs. He glances up as Hoagie comes into view and takes the water bottle from him with a nod of the head. Abby looks on with mixed amusement, though the concern is still evident in her eyes. Wally opens his eyes then shuts them immediately, put off by the shine of the sky. Hoagie takes a step to the side and effectively blocks the rays of sunlight, creating a dark shade over their friend. Wally notices this and opens his eyes once more, this time keeping them open enough to give his friends a jaded look. His chest heaves and he tries to inhale deeply, wanting to replace the water in his lungs with air, but ends up coughing violently. Suddenly, he sits up and leans to his side. The others are on him in an instant.

"Whoa," Nigel consoles, gripping his arm. "Easy, easy..."

Wally sounds like he's choking for a moment but then exhales, chest hurting. He knows he's taken a mouthful too many but feels relieved to be breathing air again, to feel his lungs filling with sweet oxygen. It takes him a moment to compose himself but he does, offering his friends a nod of assurance to signify that he's fine, that he doesn't want them to worry. When he tries to get up, Nigel and Hoagie hold him down ("no, wait, just relax a minute, there's no rush"). This irritates him but he finds he is much too tired to show it. "No," he tells them, trying again. "I'm fine. I wanna get up."

Reluctantly they let him, though they help every step of the way. He's still shaking slightly when he stands but his strength is slowly returning to him. Nigel and Hoagie support him for a moment until they're sure that he can hold himself, eventually releasing him but remaining close just in case he needs another hand. Wally sighs heavily and reaches a hand of his own up to his eyes, rubbing at them, dabbing away the water. Hoagie drapes the towel over his shoulders, gently, and pats his back. Nigel holds out the bottle in his hands.

"You want some water?"

Wally shakes his head to tell them he doesn't, but Abby takes it from Nigel and uncaps it, shoving it (carefully) into Wally's chest until he has no choice but to grab it. He looks as though he's about to complain so she pushes the bottom of the bottle up until it reaches his salty lips, forcing him to take a small swig. Wally uses the water to rinse his mouth, turning and spitting it out to the side when he's finished. He tries to hand it back to her. Abby once again nudges it so that he's taking another sip, this time allowing himself to swallow it. Satisfied, she takes it from him and screws on the cap.

"Better?"

"Yeah," the blond nods. "Better. I'm good now."

Abby nods and slings an arm over his shoulder, helping to support him as she begins to lead him back towards camp. He staggers but only for a moment. "Good. Abby's glad. For a second there, Abby really thought you was a goner. She should kick your ass for scaring her like that, you idiot. Heaven knows you deserve it. But she won't, at least until you're back to 100 percent. Consider yourself lucky." Wally, who turns his head to her, looks upset. His lips part, as if trying to apologize, but she stops him before she can, not interested. "Don't waste your breath, kid. You can thank Abby later."

The four arrive at their camp after a few moments and Wally takes a seat in one of the beach chairs, tiredly. He uses the towel to dry his face and brushes away the excess sand. For the first time in what feels like ages, everyone relaxes. Abby grabs her book, the pages still turning because of the wind, and shoves it into her bag. Hoagie takes a seat on the cooler and watches, relief etched across his face. Nigel sighs and rubs at his forehead.

"I don't know about you guys but I think I've had about enough of the beach for one day."

Hoagie nods. "Yeah, no kidding. I'm getting pretty hungry, too. I just want to take a shower and eat a sandwich."

Wally offers a noise of agreement and nods. It's no surprise that he, too, has grown sick of the beach. It's always been one of his favorite places, a location of wonderful memories for him and his friends alike. The experience of near drowning has shaken him, and he knows that he will be more careful not to let something like this happen again in the future. He's thankful that his friends were there to help him when he needed them, knowing quite well that without their assistance he could have very well perished. However, despite the terrifying thought, he refuses to let this affect him in a negative way. Wally loves the beach, and loves coming with these people he cares about, and decides that he won't let this ruin the experience for him (or anyone else) for the rest of his life. He'll be back in due time. For now, he just wants to get away from the sand and the city goers and brush his teeth.

"We should pack up," Nigel says.

Hoagie stands and wipes the sand off the front of his thighs. Then, suddenly, widens his eyes. "Hey, wait a second. Where's Kuki?!"

Alarmed, the four glance around, attempting to spot their missing friend. They fail immediately to do so, and suddenly the fear previously instilled in them returns. Nigel takes a step forward and peers through the crowd, turning towards the water. Wally stands and squints his eyes, searching desperately for the Japanese girl. She's nowhere in sight. Dread fills his gut.

"Damn," Abby curses. "Where is that girl?"

Hoagie frowns. "You don't think she...?"

"There she is!" Nigel shouts, raising an index finger and pointing south.

The three turn their heads in the proper direction and stare off into the distance. Sure enough, there's Kuki, still dazzling in her pink one piece suit. She's wandered off considerably, apparently oblivious of the group's previous dilemma. She's sitting in the sand beside a young girl, around nine. There's another girl beside her, maybe six. They're laughing, chattering, and there's a kingdom of castles around them. Kuki has no doubt schooled another generation on sand architecture. Wally, Hoagie, Nigel, and Abby all release relieved breaths.

"You know...maybe it's a good thing she doesn't know," Nigel says.

This earns him three looks.

"Okay, alright. It _is_ a good thing she doesn't know."


End file.
